


错认

by AsakaMiya



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Korean 20th c., 第五共和国, 제5공화국 | 5th Republic (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakaMiya/pseuds/AsakaMiya
Summary: 脑洞源于史料一则:小将在某日吃完中饭突然去了两百米外延禧洞的猫猫家，事前没有告诉任何人。到了延禧洞只有金玉淑在家，猫猫还在病院接受治疗。小将据说在那个时候已经有点点老年痴呆了。
Relationships: 全斗焕/卢泰愚
Kudos: 1





	错认

**Author's Note:**

> 猫猫的儿子卢载宪长得很像猫猫。  
> 此处部分更改原剧情（只是单纯想玩认错梗）
> 
> 小将只是间歇性痴呆了（以为自己在做梦）

卢泰愚住院已经好久了，出狱之后身体就每况愈下，又查出来患上癌症。上半辈子天天黏在一起的两个人，下半辈子聚少离多，虽然在媒体面前牵手相拥，情感却再也不是以前那样。无论是卢泰愚现在的身体状况，还是他们之间被撕裂无数次的关系，都已经决定了破镜永不得重圆。

「出去散散步。」

吃完中饭，全斗焕突然说要出去散步，却不告诉警卫和随从他要去哪。走出院门的时候，他愣了好一会儿，要去哪里呢？

找泰愚好了。年纪大了，会出现这样间歇性的脑子不好使的状况。卢泰愚根本不可能在家，但他还是往两百米远的卢泰愚家方向走。

到了卢泰愚家门口，全斗焕对门口警卫说要找卢泰愚前总统。警卫告诉他卢泰愚在医院，可全斗焕就是怎么都不信，说他就在家。

「泰愚不出来见我吗？那我就在门口等着好了。」

随从告诉他卢泰愚在医院，他同样不相信，陪同的人就只好跟着他在门口等着。警卫让他在院子里坐会儿他也就是不进去。

卢载宪刚从美国回来，准备回家稍微收拾一下就去医院看望父亲。母亲已经到医院了，他刚准备出发，就在楼底下全斗焕一行人。

这不是全前总统吗？卢载宪觉得疑惑，如果想要找母亲也会提前说明。总不该是来找他吧。

「诶，全前总统？」卢载宪没有上车，全斗焕在门口等了十几分钟，有点困了，被卢载宪喊醒。卢载宪长得很像年轻的卢泰愚，全斗焕一睁眼看见这张脸，迷迷糊糊伸出手，「泰愚，你怎么变年轻了？」

「那个……我是卢载宪啦。您是来找父亲的吧，等他身体状况好一些……」

「你终于肯见我了。」全斗焕完全没有听卢载宪的话，指尖还碰到了他的脸。出于礼貌卢载宪没有躲开，只能尴尬地笑了一下，再解释了一次他不是卢泰愚。

「陪我讲讲话都不行吗？」全斗焕看自己的眼神竟有些委屈。卢载宪记不得上次见全斗焕是什么时候，自己还挺小的，喊全叔叔那种。

「全前总统……」卢载宪实在不知所措，看着全斗焕的警卫随从。

「阁下，我们回去吧，卢前总统在医院，不在家。」全斗焕不理他们，继续眼巴巴地看着卢载宪，希望他说点什么。

「那我送您回家吧。」卢载宪想了想就牵住全斗焕的手，对那些警卫点点头，试图往全斗焕家的方向走。

「泰愚……你要去哪啊？这好像不是回教室的路……」卢载宪没弄明白全斗焕在说什么，可能老年人搞不清梦境和现实了吧，又或许这是曾经和父亲的回忆，毕竟他们是室友。全斗焕虽然年纪大了，抓自己手的力度却不小，就像害怕他会甩开自己一样。但他还是跟着自己的脚步，往家的方向走。

「回您家，全前总统。」

在做梦吗？年轻的泰愚牵着自己的手，这种梦吗。

「泰愚！」全斗焕突然停住脚步，望着卢载宪的脸，没有任何征兆地哭了。卢载宪整个人蒙了，这到底怎么回事啊。「我好久没梦到你这个样子了……你陪我说说话好不好？你一直都不见我……也不能说话……」

卢载宪虽然想回答些什么来缓解这种奇怪的氛围，却根本不知道该说什么。他仅仅从父母还有朴哲彦舅舅那里得到过一小部分关于二人恩怨的故事，这显然不足以让他应付现在的情况。

「我……我知道你怨我……也没原谅我……你骂我也好……不要不理我……」

看见全前总统在自己面前泣不成声，卢载宪彻底被吓着了，他多希望父亲现在赶紧出现把疯了的全总统拉走。然而这不可能，父亲躺在医院话都说不了。

「泰愚……求求你说点什么吧……」

算了，就装一回父亲吧。不然全总统是不会放过自己的。「全前总统……我……没有不理您。那些事情都过去了不是吗？」卢载宪猜自己现在的表情绝对尴尬到极点了，嘴角都在抽动。

而全斗焕似乎听进去了这句话，诧异又惊喜，扫过来的目光让卢载宪觉得热得发烫。难以言喻的眼神，非要用一个词形容的话，可以说是……长情？

这不对劲。卢载宪本能地躲开这个目光，眼睛刚刚往水泥地上看，脸颊就被温热的手掌盖住。用惊恐来形容现在这个感受绝对不为过。如果，他是说如果，如果面前的全总统再年轻二十岁，他可能会做比摸脸更过分的事。

「你别哭……」全斗焕用手指抹掉他眼角因为刚才的惊吓流出的一小滴眼泪，而这一下让卢载宪彻底僵住，他不敢抬头看全斗焕的眼神，他害怕再撞见那么炽烈却又不属于他的目光。

在美国当了那么久的律师，诉讼过程中、法庭上出现的那些意外状况他都能应付自如，而今天仅仅是被父亲的前好友摸了脸就吓得一动不敢动了。

「对不起啊泰愚……我以前……总弄哭你……」

这已经到了恐怖的地步。他在说什么啊，他到底想干什么啊？

「哎……不提那些不开心的事了。」全斗焕又自顾自地笑起来，重新牵着他的手，主动迈开步子，「走吧，泰愚。」

自己被他牵着的手是抖的。看全斗焕走起来，脑子里一片惊恐与混乱，就是赶紧跟上了。全斗焕似乎意识到他要回家，主动往他家方向走，而卢载宪第一次觉得两百米如此漫长。

路上全斗焕开始滔滔不绝，就像其他上了年纪的人一样，絮絮叨叨和他说年轻时候的事。他不哭了，说到自己觉得好玩的地方还会笑起来。卢载宪其实根本听不懂几句，也完全跟不上节奏，可能是他们陆士时候的事情？自己只能应和几句，但全斗焕也并没有不满意他的回答，自顾自说了一路。

终于，到了全斗焕家门口。全斗焕踏进家门前，又走到卢载宪面前，张开双臂抱住了他。卢载宪没躲开，也不知道是出于礼貌还是根本没反应过来，反正就被他这么给抱了一下。抱的时间不久，全斗焕很快就放开了他。

全斗焕很开心，和他道别，期待地说下次见。卢载宪鞠了一躬，直到全斗焕背过身走进院门。

回家路上，去医院路上，卢载宪花了好长时间才慢慢平静下来，大脑开始了正常的思考。他知道以前父亲和全总统关系好，但不知道到了这种奇怪的地步。虽然两人已经撕破脸，却又是剪不断理还乱吗？

他突然想起来，以前自己问过朴哲彦舅舅关于父亲与全总统的关系，哲彦舅舅脸色变得很奇怪。

这到底什么情况？

**Author's Note:**

> dbq这是清水  
> 但小猫咪值得被搞


End file.
